A Miko's Help
by SirAmbala
Summary: Dumbeldore has called upon and old friend in hopes of saving one boy. Kagome is going to infiltrate Malfoy Manor.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Don't own either of them.

ooOOoo

If I was in my right mind at the moment, the scenes before me would have made me shiver. If I were to show any weakness though I would never be able to go through with my mission. I had gotten a call from Dumbledore requesting for me to help. For some reason he asked me to help him save one person by the name of Draco Malfoy, so here I was willingly walking in to Malfoy Manor pledging myself to the dark lord so I could save said person. Dumbledore of course hadn't expected me to do what I was doing, but I found this to be the best possible way. I would infiltrate them and hopefully be able to help more than one person. He and Snape had given me a little on the back story of this person, but I still really wasn't sure why they wanted to save a boy who seemed beyond saving. Well that was before I laid my eyes on him. Like others in his family his hair was platinum blond, and his skin was pale. He stood off to the side of the main sitting room behind his father. His eyes remained trained on the floor, and it allowed me to look at him without incident. His hands were shoved in his pocket but you could still tell they were shaking. With every scream of their prisoners he flinched. As I got a better look I noticed his hair was matted down, and his skin was paler then it should have been. It was at this time I knew just why Dumbledore wished to save this boy. This boy was not cut out to be what his family name demanded he be. He was not taking pride in what the death eaters were trying to accomplish, so his father was trying to make him. They were forcing him in partaking in their actions, and along the way trying to break him. I could tell if I didn't do something soon, they would surely have their way.

ooOOoo

The next hour drug on as we waited for their master to come and see me. I could tell the second he entered the barrier. He was surprised that someone of my kind would wish to join him. I guess it was a good thing I was a good actress throughout this entire thing. I had all of them wrapped around my finger that was until they wished to mark me to show my allegiance. That took some creative thinking on my part to get out of.

"I wish I could my lord, but you see with my powers it will not happen. The mark will be purified before it can even touch my skin I'm afraid."

"I see my little miko, no matter we will find another way. Lucious."

"Yes my lord?"

"You wish to restore your family name am I correct?"

"More than anything my lord."

"Then it will be done. I overheard you speaking of how you wish your son was a man. I will have Kagome bed him, and in the process bonding her to him but more importantly us."

"Yes, my lord."

"My little miko, do you have experience in these areas?"

"But of course," I said while licking my lips, "he will be a man many times over by this time tomorrow."

At that point Lucious drug Draco off to be prepped, and I was a loud to get myself ready in one of their many bathrooms. The only thing I needed to do was take a deep breath and try to slow my speeding heart. I knew this was the perfect opportunity to speak with him, but it didn't change the fact that I wished to wash my mouth out with soap for the way I had been talking. Keeping up this façade was getting harder by the minute. With another deep breath I made my from the bathroom to a bedroom I assumed to be Draco's. His father was just walking out as I approached. He smiled brightly and allowed me to pass through the doorway. As soon as the door closed I locked it and put up a barrier so we would be free to talk without incident.

ooOOoo

Once the barrier was up and secure I turned around to get a better look of the silver and green room. I really wish I hadn't turned though, because the sight before me would haunt me for the rest of my days. Draco was tied to his bed with invisible restraints, and nothing but a thin sheet covering him. He did not struggle as I thought he would, so I figured that he had been immobilized. If that wasn't bad enough as my eyes travelled to his face I could see the tears that were leaking out of his eyes. All in all it was a pitiful sight, and not one anyone should have to be subject to. Hurriedly I made my way to him and used my own power to break his restraints and the immobilizer. I tried to speak to him, but he had passed out. It would seem that today's events had just been too much for him.

A few hours later and I wanted to wake him, but I could tell he needed the sleep. That was fixed though when he woke with a start. He looked around his room seemingly petrified, and he just stared at me. My heart went out to him because I knew well what it was like to wake up in a strange place, wondering what the heck had happened. I quickly gathered the clothes I had found for him and laid them on the bed next to him. His eyes never left me as I walked back to the chair I had been sitting in.

"Why don't you put those on, and then we can talk."

He tried to say something in response but his mouth wouldn't obey him. He started shaking again and tears threatened to fall as well. I wasn't sure really what to do, so I did the same thing I had done with friends in the past. I made my way back over to him and sat down on the bed next to him. I then took his head and pulled it to my chest and wrapped my arms around his still shaking form. I thought he would have resisted, but that fact that he didn't just showed once again how close they were to breaking him. I expanded my aura around us and used it to try and sooth him.

"It's alright, take a deep breath. You don't have to worry, nothing happened. You passed out a few hours ago and I've been sitting in the corner since."

With each word he seemed to calm down more and eventually stopped shaking all together. When that happened I moved away and handed him the clothes once again, all the while giving him an encouraging smile. I turned around to give him some privacy, and made my way back to the chair. On the table next to it I conjured up two mugs with hot chocolate in them. My mother had always made hot chocolate when me or my brother was down, so I figured it might help him.

When he was dressed he came over to me and I handed him the mug. He stared at the mug with the fluffy white stuff on top and gave me a questioning look.

"It is what the muggle's call hot chocolate. It is usually used during the winter months to warm someone up after being out in the cold, but it is also a good pick me up drink. My mother gave it to me as a child whenever I was down."

"I…I don't understand, why…"

"The answer is simple really. I could never…I could never take something so precious away from someone. Your first time especially is supposed to be with someone you love. I only went along with their little scheme because I could get some alone time with you."

"I am confused, you sound nothing like that girl from earlier."

"Lucky for me I have always been a good actress."

"Why exactly are you here then?"

"Because an old friend of mine asked me for help, and I was more than willing to give it."

"Dumbledore?"

"You catch on fast. Yes he asked me to help and I figured the best way to be of use was to infiltrate. When I told him this he was taken aback, but told me the manor would be the best place. Of course when it was decided I was coming here he asked me to check up on you as well."

"Why? I tried to kill him last year, and he is worried about me. He needs to get his priorities straight; there is no point in even trying to save me when there is nothing to save."

"So that would explain why you flinch every time someone screams? You can pretend all you want Draco, but you can't hide the truth from me. Dumbledore saw what was happening to you last year, and I only needed to take one look at you to see the truth. You are not like the others that share your namesake, and they know it. Instead of leaving you out of it, they are forcing you to become one of them."

"Shut up now! You have no idea what is going on, and have no right to judge. Even if you are right there is nothing anyone can do about it. My fate was decided the day I was born a Malfoy, and it was sealed the day the mark was branded on my arm. This is my destiny, and I have no choice but to accept it. If you try to interfere you will only end up dead."

"So that is it then? Have you really given up so easily? Is it that you are scared because you know nothing about the world outside of all this, or are you too weak to try and do something about it?"

"I am not scared, and I sure as hell am not weak! There is nothing I can do about it. This is all I have, and there is nowhere else for me to go."

"That is more like it."

"What are you talking about woman?"

"It is just nice to see the real Draco, and not the shaking cowering one from earlier. I was scared for a second that you were past the point of no return. Oh, and you have no need to worry, I am going to help you whether you like it or not."

"Why are you going through all of this just to help me, especially when I don't want your help?"

"Because it is about damn time that someone did. No one has ever given you a chance because of your name, and I intend to change that. Contrary to popular belief I see good in you, and a spark in your eye that I haven't seen in years. Now my question is will you allow me to help, or will I have to force it on you? Are you willing to go against all that you have ever known to maybe find happiness?"

He took a long while contemplating what he was going to do. I could see the struggle to do what he wanted, and the fight to not listen to what he had always been taught. Eventually his head raised and his eyes locked with mine. His eyes held hope, and a trust that I would help him get through this. It would not be easy for him, but I had high hopes.

ooOOoo

After our understanding we talked for many hours. He told me of his childhood and events leading up to today. I spoke of my childhood and my adventures in the past. He had been surprised to find that I could travel through time, and the trials I faced while I was there. As I was getting to what happened after Naraku I remembered something.

"Oh no…"

"What?"

"Do you remember what the dark lord said about when a wizard does it for the first time? Well they are bonded to the one they lost their virginity to. I've heard that when this happens any other witch or wizard can tell. What are we going to do? They will be able to tell that you are still a virgin…"

He stood up and walked to the window.

"They will know if we don't, which puts us back at square one."

"Do you really find me that repulsive, that you would never contemplate doing it with me?"

I was more than a little taken aback by his statement. He knew this was his only chance to freedom, and is now wishing he had never gotten his hopes up. I was not the skank I was pretending to be, but I also knew that if this didn't happen we were not going to get out of here alive. Slowly I made my way across to the room to him. He was once again staring out the window. Once to him I wrapped my arms around his abdomen and laid my head in the crook of his neck. He tensed at first, but gradually relaxed.

"I do not find you repulsive I assure you. I just wish it didn't have to be under these circumstances…"

"So you are attracted to me."

"After a shower maybe."

Those were the last words spoken as we did exactly what they wanted us to do, although it was not in the fashion they anticipated. Inuyasha was my only partner before, and our first time had been during the mating ceremony. With his death I never expected to be doing anything of the sort. We were both inexperienced, but it went surprisingly well. The thing that neither of us expected was feeling something during it. The last thing I remember was him pulling me close and pulling the comforter over our naked bodies. The sound of his heart lulled me to sleep, and that night was the first time either of us slept the entire night through in a long while.

ooOOoo

When morning came I found him once again in front of the window. Gathering up the comforter I walked to him and wrapped it around both of us, this house was freezing. We stood embracing one another for a long while before he spoke.

"What happens once we leave this room?"

"What do you wish to happen when we leave this room?"

"I know I am not the only one that felt something last night. I have to admit I am scared to question what it was if it will mean nothing once we leave the sanctuary of this room."

"It will only mean nothing if you decide it does. We both know it will not be easy, but I am willing to explore the possibilities if you are."

He said nothing, but spun me around and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"If you don't mind me asking, how many lovers have you had?"

"Only Inuyasha, and I didn't expect to have others once he died."

"I don't know why this excites me, but it does."

"It should, because with everything I went through with him I never wanted to think about love again. He hurt me more times than I can remember, and my heart can't take it again."

"It would seem that we were broken in different ways, and yet here we are together."

"So it would seem. I suppose we should get dressed and leave the room…"

His arms wrapped tightly around my body and he kissed my forehead. What happened outside this room would not be easy, but I knew together we would overcome it.

Sometime later there was a knock on the door. I smiled at him and gave his hand one last squeeze before I dropped the barrier. He grasped the door knob and opened it to find his father. As we stepped through the threshold together our masks came on. Draco smirked and pulled me roughly to his side.

"Are you pleased father?"

"Oh my son, I am very pleased. Now that she is bonded to you we will bring honor back to our name."

We would indeed bring honor back to their name, but it wouldn't be in the way his father thought.

ooOOoo

A/N: Well I am very pleased with the way that turned out. Please tell me what you thought with that little button down there!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Once again I don't own either of them. I had originally planned on leaving it a one shot, well that didn't happen. So now it is going to be a two shot!

ooOOoo

When I entered the main sitting room for the second time since I had come there it was much different. Draco held his arm around me possessively, as if he owned me. I knew better than to think he actually thought that, no it was the only way he could handle what was going to happen. It was a way to steady his own nerves, and the only way he could think of to protect me from these people he unfortunately called family.

"Ahh so the young Draco is finally a man. It took you long enough deary," said his mentally unstable aunt.

"You should be very proud of your son Mr. Malfoy, he did much better than I originally expected of him. It just took a short time to whip him into shape," I said with a feral look on my face.

"It doesn't matter either way, you my miko have been bonded to me, and will serve my family," said Draco.

"Her allegiance to us will be tested now. Some snatcher just picked up three people from some remote part of the country. We believe that the one and only Harry Potter is among them, as two of them are his shadows," came Luscious' voice from the hallway. Behind him came two snatchers with a two boys, and a girl. The first boy had shaggy black hair, but his face was disfigured. It took all my focus to not drop my mask at that point. If Draco wasn't holding me up I'm sure I would have fallen over. I felt a shift in his power and knew I wasn't the only one affected by this turn of events.

"Look Draco, now tell me is this Harry Potter?" asked his lunatic aunt.

"With his face such a mess it is too hard to tell. I believe it is, but we should wait til the swelling goes down before we call the dark lord. We aren't going to get any more chances for screwing up. We can't afford to not be right," Draco said while sneering at the boy we both knew to be Potter.

"What is it you presume we do then Draco," asked his father.

"Throw the boys in the dungeon with the rest of the prisoners, and keep the mudblood up here for questioning. I want you to leave her in the spare room with me and my pet for questioning. I will make sure her allegiance to us is strong by having her torture the mudblood," Draco responded in the same fashion as before. I could see the pleased look on his father's face and wanted to puke. I hoped having these people show up now meant we would be out of here soon. I hated seeing Draco like this, because I knew this is who he would have become had I not showed up when I did. I made sure to screw my own face into a sneer to play along, and look happy when I was given the task of questioning.

"Very well, move her into that room. We will be waiting to hear what you get out of her son," stated his father.

On that note we followed after snatchers as they moved the girl's body into the room. Once she was secure we shooed them out. Draco locked the door and I threw up a barrier. I did not want prying ears hearing what we were saying. The girl struggled against her bindings as tears ran down her cheek. I looked up to Draco who I'm sure had the same look I did on my face. His mask had fallen out of place the second the barrier was up. While he was a good actor, doing so was just a reminder as to what he could have been. Before releasing the girl from her prison I walked up to him and hugged him from behind murmuring reminders as to why we were doing this. He took a deep breath and nodded. At that point he waved his wand releasing her. I quickly went over and drew up my own power to heal her wounds. She was shaking and looking at me with confused eyes.

"Just take a minute and calm down while I finish up. As long as this barrier is up you are safe."

She only gave a brief nod and watched in fascination as my hands glowed pink and I healed her wounds.

"How?"

"I am one of the few left of my kind. We were once needed to purify demons as the destroyed village after village. For some special circumstances I was given the full powers even though the art of purification has all but been lost in this modern age. It has taken me a long time to get where I am, but with much training I was able to learn to heal without the use of herbs."

"Are you what is known as a priestess then?"

"I am impressed coming from England that you would know anything about me, but yes I am a miko that in English translates to priestess. I grew up on a Shinto shrine that my grandfather ran, so I have much knowledge. There that should do it."

"If you are supposed to be a holly person, then why are you working for the dark lord?"

"I am doing a favor for an old friend."

"The only person I can think of that would possibly know a miko would be Dumbledore."

"I really am going to have to ask the headmaster to stop being so predictable, both of you were able to figure it out."

"Which is something else I am confused about, I get why you are helping, but why him?"

"Because Kagome has this notion like you Gryffindors that everyone can be saved," came his response.

"Once you get past his air of superiority he is actually quite enjoyable to be around," is all I said.

"I still don't get it…"

"I hate to be rude Granger, but what has led up to this is none of your concern. Now we all know my father is not a patient man. If we don't do something soon he is going to get suspicious. Now Kagome I want you to lower the barrier and we are going to torture Granger," said Draco.

"But…" she squeaked.

"Really Draco, did you have to use that choice of wording?" I growled at him. "What he meant to say is that he is going to fire curses at you while I put a barrier around you to protect you. As long as you scream bloody murder we should be just fine."

A look of understanding crossed her eyes, and we did just that. As soon as I placed a barrier around her and dispelled the one around the room Draco fired the Crucio at her. As she screamed bloody murder, we figured out the final details of our escape plan. She would either nod or shake her head as he and I spoke. Once the plan was formed he stopped firing curses, and gathered her up. With her flipped like a rag doll over his shoulder we made our way to the sitting room once again. His father looked pleased and we both smiled devilishly.

Draco put Hermione on the ground in the open area part of the room. He then stood in front of her getting ready to tell all present what we had found. I latched myself on to his right arm with a sick smile on my face. As his mouth opened up one of the snatchers crashed through the window to our left. Everyone looked to see the prisoners out of their cell and a house elf leading them. It only took one look between the three of us to agree on a change of plan. Hermione jumped up surprising Draco and stole his wand away. She quickly knocked him unconscious and grabbed me by the arm and held his wand up to my neck. She backed up until she was with the rest of her group. Once the house elf, now known as Dobby, informed the crazy aunt that he was free did we get out of there. He used his own form of teleportation to get us to safety.

ooOOoo

No one spoke until the boy named Harry cried out in disbelief. As I quickly moved to where he was at I saw that the little elf had been hit by a knife. He was making his final goodbye to Harry as I shoved my way in between them. Harry was angry, but I paid him no mind as my hands began to glow. There was no way I was going to allow this little guy to die when he just did so much good. As I pushed my power into him I felt like crying as I felt his life flickering out. The healing powers of a miko were strongly based off emotion and mine were all over the place today. I was so scared I wasn't going to be able to save him when another pair of hands enveloped mine. I looked up to see Draco's face next to mine. Somehow he had known I was going to need him, even though neither of us knew what would happen if our powers mixed. None the less his power joined my own in a silvery pink thread. The jewel below my shirt also began to glow in response. I called upon its power to amplify our own. That was the last thing I remember before passing out.

I woke up to see Draco's face not far from my own. Upon better inspection I could see he was sitting in a chair next to the bed I appeared to be in.

"He's been like that since we arrived last night," came a voice from the doorway. I looked up to see Hermione walking in with a tray of food and drinks. "We have tried numerous times to get him to leave, but he would hear nothing of it. He said he would sit here until he knew you were okay."

"I will always stick by the phrase that men are idiots. I was nearly drained from that, so my body shut down to save energy. Is Dobby?"

"Dobby is doing just fine. You were the only one that anything happened too."

"Good, I'm glad."

"More importantly, I just want to thank you for everything," she said.

"It was nothing. I will not sit idly by while some one is in danger, and I can help. I am just happy that everyone was able to make it out of there in one piece."

"You make it sound as if it was a walk in the park. You put your life on the line for people you don't know, and then passed out trying to save someone from dying."

"Was anything but a walk in the park. I know it probably makes no sense to you, but just save yourself the headache and don't question it."

"And Malfoy…"

"While he could have said it nicer he is right, how he and I came to be is not of anyone's concern. He has told me a bit about what has happened between your group and him. All I can ask of all of you is to look past what has happened in the past, and realize that the person you see now is different," I asked of her.

"I can do that, and I know after what happened today Harry can as well. Ron will take some convincing, but he will come around. I don't know what happened with him, but I can see a huge difference in him," she said. "I have done enough talking though. I will leave you two alone. When you feel up to it, you should come down." I smiled at her as she left and poked the blond pretending to sleep next to me.

He looked up with dazed eyes, but gave me a smile none the less. "You are a really pathetic faker you know," I said.

"It fooled her didn't it?"

"Rude much?"

"I just didn't feel like speaking with her. Now scoot over, my back is killing me," he said as he climbed into the bed with me.

"You didn't have to stay like that."

"Would you have rather me left you?"

"I am just saying that I wasn't in any danger. I was just tired was all."

"Well excuse me for showing some concern, because you were conscious to tell me that…"

"Don't be like that Draco, all I am trying to say is that you don't have to worry so much about me. I am not some little girl that needs hovering around."

"I never said you did, you passed out on me and I was worried. I grew even more worried when you didn't seem to wake up," he said with a strained voice. He refused to look at me as he spoke and I realized how much I had worried him. Inuyasha would get the same way when something happened. I had forgotten until now how much they reminded me of each other. Neither of them had the love of a family that she had known, so this kind of thing was foreign to them. Draco had been taught to never show weakness, and these types of emotion were weakness.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" I said as I wrapped myself tighter around him. "I forget we weren't raised the same way. For the longest time Inuyasha called me weak, and I guess after hearing it so many times it stuck. He died protecting me, and I vowed to never be weak again. I've trained so hard since that day and have gotten stronger. During those two years I've been alone, and I'm not accustomed to having someone around again."

"I guess we have a lot to learn then don't we?" he asked me.

"So it would seem," I said as he bent over me to capture my lips. His hands started going places they probably shouldn't have been then.

"So you do it once, and think you have the right to do it again?" I asked him teasingly.

"Either put up a barrier or let them hear. I really don't care, but you may object to that," was his response. Red faced I quickly erected a barrier as he started pulling my shirt over my head.

ooOOoo

The next morning found both of us wrapped together in the comforter looking out at the sea. Be both knew this would be the last moment of peace as we set out to destroy the dark lord. I also knew that we both had things to say, but were scared to break the silence.

"I felt another energy as my power connected with yours yesterday," he said barely above a whisper. I ran my hand over my neck releasing the jewel from its confines.

"This is the Shikon Jewel. After we defeated Naraku I became it's chosen protector. It has caused all of us more grief than anything, but I will not allow it to fall into the wrong hands. That is why I could not let the dark lord get too close. If he were to find out I had it, he would have been unstoppable."

"That is what you fought for before?"

"Yes, it was this seemingly innocent jewel that caused so much pain and suffering before. We found happiness even through all the grief, but that didn't change the fact it was bad."

"You have said Inuyasha died, but not really what happened."

"It is a story I have told none but my mother because it causes me such pain. When one is mated it is even more binding then marriage. It allows other demons to know they are taken. When ones mate dies, the other mate will die too. Many were surprised when I made it through, and said I had to have been quite powerful for it. The truth was that the only reason I didn't give into death was because Inuyasha would never have forgiven me, so I did my best to stay strong. The only ones that saw through my happy mask were my friends and his brother. His brother seemed to develop a soft spot for me and agreed to train me. I trained with him for a year and a half before returning to the village. As I was reunited with my friends the jewel glowed and I was sent back to my time. I was none too happy, but didn't have much of a choice. I continued training on my own then Dumbledore called me. I had met him a few years prior when he was visiting Japan. I hadn't been doing much so I agreed to help."

"Bet you are wishing you hadn't gotten yourself involved in another war don't you?"

"I hate war, and I don't enjoy fighting. What I hate even more though is seeing people in need."

"So Gryffindor of you."

"And you are so Slytherin for helping a Gryffindor," I came back with a smile. He chuckled in response and had a mischievous look in his eye. Before I could even hope to run away he had pinned me to the floor and was tickling me senseless. Neither of us heard the door open, because I had flipped him over and had him pinned to the ground. Those years of training with the demon lord came in handy. At that point in time I looked up to see the faces of the famous golden trio starring at us wide eyed. I was glad we had dressed before getting up this morning.

"You three still don't know the meaning of privacy do you?" Draco said to them.

"We heard a huge noise and thought someone was attacking!" yelled Ron.

"Oh, well in that case you can tell everything is perfectly fine. Now is breakfast ready? I am starving," said Draco while giving me his hand to pull me off the ground. As we were walking through the door he somehow managed to touch my butt. My face grew redder and I smacked him upside the head.

"Draco Scorpios Malfoy how dare you!"

"Kagome calm down, I was just kidding."

"I am going to give you until the count of three!" I said, and he seemed to realized how angry I was. He took off down the stairs almost plowing another red head over. Three seconds later I was taring after him.

"I question her sanity," gulped Ron.

"I think she is perfect for him," stated Hermione.

"I will say nothing to object to that, let Malfoy be on the receiving end of that," smartly stated Harry.

Said couple was in a heap on the beach as Draco had finally given up running from her, she was just too damn fast.

"In three days you have managed to change my life entirely."

"You might not think it, but you have mine as well. I never thought I would feel this happy again," I said in response. His arms wrapped around my middle as he pulled me into his lap.

"I don't know what the future will bring, but I know as long as you are with me it will be okay. I was nearly over the edge a mere few days ago, but you saved me from that fate. It is probably soon to be saying this, but things have been a whirlwind for us. I believe that I am in love with you."

"Three days is a short time to fall in love…but we somehow have managed it."

With those words spoken he kissed me with much passion. We sat together for a long while truly happy, and anticipating what the future would bring.

ooOOoo

A/N: Okay so this is the real end to this story. Please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well I had no intention of continuing this, but after seeing the new movie I got some inspiration to. So here is the actual last part of this story.  
ooOOoo

If she was here he knew things would be different. He wouldn't be standing here like a coward. When she was around he felt as though he could do anything, but now he was back to the coward with no spine. As much as he wanted to he couldn't be mad at her. Her grandfather's health was failing and she needed to be there with him and her family. Of course when she left they didn't know it would all be at the end so quickly. How he just wished she was here so he could do the right thing...

"Quit stalling Draco, we are growing bored of this. Finish the traitor off and I will spare your mother," said the dark lord.

Draco turned to look in the eyes of the man he was supposed to kill. They were the same eyes of the only person besides her that had seen the real him. Said person had been found out and was about to die because of it.

He and the Golden Trio had broken into Hogwarts with the help of Longbottom and Dumbledore's brother. Things were going well until Voldemort had knocked Harry unconscious and would have killed him had Snape not stepped in. With their leader down the D.A. was still not going to give up until Voldemort had threatened to kill Draco's mother. A year before none of them would have cared what happened to the Malfoy's, but now Draco was a friend and ally. That was when Voldemort had given Draco the ultimatum, his mother or his godfather.

"What are you waiting for Draco? Just do it and save your mother. I promised her I would keep you safe, and if I have to die because of it so be it," said Snape.

"But..."

"No buts! Just do it!"

With tears strolling down his cheek Draco raised his wand and spoke the killing spell. He couldn't look to see the light leave his godfather's eyes. A huge gasp from the crowd around him made his eyes snap open just in time to see the pink barrier disappearing from around his godfather.

"I really am beginning to wonder who takes the worst bad guy award, you or Naraku," came a voice from behind the crowd of Hogwarts students.

Slowly the crowd parted and a girl with bluish black hair and a traditional shrine maiden kimono walked through.

"Miko!" screamed Voldemort.  
"I do have a name and it is Kagome! It is always proper to know the name of the person that will end your life."

"You silly little Miko, to think you speak such words when you ran away to leave your little friends to be killed."

"Why I left is no concern of yours, but I will tell you I never back down from a battle. More importantly though I never leave my friends to fight alone!" she responded with.

The dark lord grew more angry by the minute, this Miko showed no bit of fear.

"Kill her!" the dark lord snarled.

After his words the death eaters behind him sent a barrage of spells at the Miko. As they arced in the sky and down toward her the wind picked up and each spell was hit by what seemed to be air blades.

"Do all bad guys send other people to do their dirty work?" came new voice from above the crowd. Every person present looked up to see a woman on a feather floating down towards the ground. Kagome was the only one that didn't seem the least bit surprised.

"That would seem to be the case Kagura. Would you like to explain why you are here?"

"I was bored and I'm in the mood for a good killing."

"In other words you are sick of getting your butt kicked by Sesshomaru and decided to take your frustration out on these guys?"

"Which ever appeals to you more, I really don't care."

"While I would normally be against such a thing I will make an exception the time. I am going to need all the help I can get with these douche bags."

"So miss mighty Miko actually wants help?"

"You know better than most what I am capable of, but this is no training session with Sesshomaru. There are many lives at steak and I will not risk any of them."

Kagura walked up to Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know what happened that day will always haunt you, but you must also remember that you are not the same person you were then. You are much stronger than back then and I know that Inuyasha would be proud of you."

"Thank you Kagura..." the Miko says with tears in her eyes.

"Never forget that you have friends that will always have your back. You and the others taught me that lesson, and just because they can't be with you here doesn't mean that you have no one."

"She is right Kagome, you have us too!" said Hermione.

"How cute the powerful Miko isn't so powerful after all. It doesn't matter how many ally's you have, you will die!" screamed the dark lord.

With those words another barrage of spells was sent toward the good guys and the battle of Hogwarts had commenced.

ooOOoo

It was times like these that I am surprised just how much Kagura has changed since back then. Not long after the final battle she and Sesshomaru had mated, and we became quite close while I trained with him. When I left Draco and the others to say my goodbyes to my grandfather I ran into Kagura at the market. It turned out that she and her mate had lived through time to the modern world. Finding them is one of my happiest moments since Inuyasha's death second only to that day I met Draco. It had killed me to leave him, but I knew it wasn't going to be forever. I was gone for a month and when it came time to go back I had no idea how to find them. I was lucky that Sesshomaru seemed to keep tabs on the entire world. He runs a muggle company and uses his spare time to keep some sort of balance with all aspect of the world, from demon to magical. He will not interfere unless whatever is happening could cause harm to the entire world. He said that what is happening in the wizarding world will cause much harm to the innocents. I already had a reason to go help, but now I had more of a reason. I was not going to let this madman do what Naraku did to so many. It was time for this snake to meet his end.

I was quick to react as the death eaters launched their second barrage of spells. My barrier was up before I could even blink. Instead of dissipating it I left it up this time. I turned to my right to finally get a good look at Draco. When I had left him he had been a completely different person than the one I had originally met. I was happy to see he hadn't reverted back to the shell his parents and dark lord had made him into. Now he just seemed confused and scared. In our time together he had grown much stronger and confident in his abilities. That is why I was surprised to see the tables turned on the good guys, I couldn't understand why they hadn't beaten the snake yet.

I moved from my spot at the front of the barrier to Draco. He was shivering and refused to look me in the eye. Slowly I grabbed his chin and forced him to do so. It was at that point that whatever force had held him upright diminished, he sunk to the ground looking the most defeated I had ever seen him. I dropped myself and wrapped my arms around his shaking form.

"If…if you hadn't come I would have killed him. Even after everything we have been through I am still so weak. I've never felt that I have let someone down as much as I did at that moment. You have had such faith in me and I couldn't even try to fight back."

"If you would have killed him with the joy that your father takes in killing people I would have been furious. They put you between a rock and a hard place. He gave you an ultimatum that had nothing good about it. He knows what your weak points and he used them to his advantage. No one could ever hold that against you. These times are tough and you have to do your best to stay true to who you are."

"How can you still speak so highly of me? I feel like I can take on the world when you are around, but when you aren't I can't even save one life! Do you see how pathetic I have become?"

By now he had risen from the ground and was screaming at me. I could hear the murmurs in the crowd behind us but I paid them no attention. I grabbed his hands and pushed him into the barrier so he couldn't get away from me.

"You listen here Draco Malfoy, you are anything but pathetic! Loving someone and only being your best when you are around them does not make you so! Do you not think the same thing has happened to me? I promised myself after Inuyasha died I would never get close to another. I trained hard and got more powerful. I even fooled myself into thinking I didn't need my friends anymore. They had been with me from the start and stayed by my side even when I was more of burden. I had that feeling up until you came into my life, and now I can't do anything right without you around! You can even ask Kagura. I used to be able to hold my own against Sesshomaru and he handed my ass to me each and every time recently."

"Kagome…I…"

"Inuyasha always made a fool of himself when I wasn't around. I thought the others were just teasing, but now I see that it is possible…"

I backed away from him and looked at the ground feeling ashamed I had lost my cool. He was shocked for only a moment and then wrapped his arms around me. For the first time in a month I felt whole and safe. We still had a war to fight but I knew with him at my side we would win.

"I do love you Kagome, and I am sorry for ever using that as an excuse for my own weakness."

"No one is perfect Draco. Each and every one of us has a weakness and without the help of our friends it can be the end of us."

As those words left my mouth the jewel beneath my shirt began to glow with an intensity I had never seen. The power it gave off shattered my barrier, but the death eaters were as engrossed in the light as the students were. The light began to take a form and I was the only one who realized who it was. Quickly I got on one knee bowing to the now solid figure. Shortly after I did Kagura did as well figuring out who this person was.

"Midoriko-sama."

"Rise Kagome and Kagura you have no need to bow to me."

We rose and I got a good look at her, she looked exactly like I thought she would.

"If I may ask why is it that you are here?" I asked.

"Because you have finally admitted something to yourself young one."

"What?"

"The reason you were pulled from your friends that day was not because it was time for you to return to your time. No, it was because you had shunned the very part of yourself that set you apart from the other guardians of the jewel. When you lost your mate you lost a big piece of who you were. With his death all you wanted to do was get stronger and stop being a burden to others. I know that somewhere deep inside you knew that you were not a burden to them at all. What you lacked in skill you made up for in other ways. You were the glue that held the group of misfits together."

"I never did such a thing…"

"If you weren't there do you think Inuyasha would have helped Shippo or tolerated Miroku being around. If you hadn't been there do you think Sango would have survived after losing her whole family. If it hadn't been for your love of your friends and your compassion most of what happened in those years wouldn't have happened. Inuyasha would be stuck to a tree and the rest of your friends would be dead and Naraku would still be wreaking havoc."

"I am such a fool. After he died I was so scared to get close to people again in fear I would lose more, and I couldn't handle it at that time."

"I do not blame you for what you did child, after everything you had been through I could not blame you in the least. I just wish you would have seen the error of your ways sooner, but now is better than never…" she said while disappearing.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I am going back to my place in the jewel, but I am leaving you a gift for all that you have done and still have yet to do. Farwell Kagome…"

ooOOoo

At that time the jewel let off another burst of light even brighter than the first. This time the light completely solidified into many different shapes. When their forms were complete they looked around in confusion. The male of the group moved closer to the female and rubbed her butt.

"Really Miroku? Can you ever keep your hands to yourself?" asked an exasperated Sango.

"I told you before, it's cursed!" he defended himself rubbing the hand print on his cheek, "So any idea where we are?"

"Momma!"

The two turned to see the youngest member of their group running toward a slack jawed Kagome. She slunk to the ground and enveloped her foster son into her arms.

"Shippo…I can't believe you're here."

"I'm glad I am here momma," he said.

"I've missed you so much Shippo! I am so sorry for being such an idiot."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Kagome. None of us can hold what you did against you. You had just lost Inuyasha and it was anything but easy on you. We're all just happy to see you again," said Sango.

"There is something different you too. You don't seem as down as before," stated Miroku while looking closely at her.

"You can thank Draco for that. It is because of him that I am able to live life these days. He is the reason I am happy again," she said.

The newcomers turned toward Draco and his face grew red. Kagome quickly moved over to him and introduced him to her friends.

"How adorable to see long time friends reunited. How pathetic. If you are done being sentimental maybe we should get back the battle at hand. Die!" screamed the dark lord as he and every death eater send killing spells their way.

A barrier once again protected them while the newcomers were briefed on the situation.

"So basically another bastard that needs killing? I'm in," said Miroku.

"Sango I think he may have picked up some of Inuyasha's language," laughed Kagome.

"You have no idea, so what should we be expecting?"asked Sango.

"He is a dark wizard that has been wreaking havoc for many years and now it is the final showdown between light and dark. The ones behind us are students and staff of a magical school. They are each pretty powerful but the one they put all their hope into is unconscious. I hate to ask this of you, but will you help us fight?" Kagome asked.

"Of course we will. Just be careful we have a lot of catching up to do after this is all over," Sango said while turning to Kirara, "Let's go girl!"

In a ball of fire the innocent looking cat became her other form fangs and all. The crowd of students and teachers gasped in shock.

"These are my friends and I trust them with my life. They will be helping us out today. For those of you who don't wish to fight may remain in the barrier. The rest that do come over here so I can shrink the barrier," said Kagome.

A medium sized group stepped forward and Kagome shrunk the barrier to fit snugly around those that wished to stay out of the fighting. As soon as they were vulnerable the death eaters started hurtling spells left and right. Each and every spell was countered with a wind blade.

"I know I am good, but even I can't keep this up all day," said Kagura.

Each of the fighters nodded and ran off into battle. The wizards fought with magic and the ones of the past used their swords and other powers. The death eaters soon found their ranks diminishing quickly as they fell dead or unconscious on the ground. Voldemort was becoming angrier as his ranks fell by muggle's with swords. Tired of it he sent many killing spells at the female with the large cat. That is when she pulled the giant boomerang off her back and blocked the spells. Those that saw it were in shock.

The fighting seemed to go on forever and both sides were tiring. Hermione paired up with Sango and Ron paired up with Miroku to get each others backs. Kirara went where she felt she was needed and Shippo stayed with Kagome. Kagome and Draco fought side by side taking down a number of death eaters. While Shippo was attempting a massive fox fire he was hit by a spell and sent hurtling backwards. Kagome caught him before he got more hurt but it left her open for an attack. A death eater saw the opening and sent a spell at her only to have it stopped by another. Snape quickly ended the wretch's life before moving over to the Miko and the fox.

"We are even now," said Snape.

"I would never hold that against you. I thank you for protecting me though," she said.

"I am not sure what you are planning, but now would be a good time to do it. There are very few death eaters and Voldemort is getting angrier."

"Thus his judgment will be off. Thank you for the tip Professor."

"Severus."

Kagome smiled at the potions master and nodded.

"I have a favor to ask you. Will you watch over Shippo for me while I finish this up?"

He never got the chance to answer before the small fox was put into his arms and the Miko was gone.

ooOOoo

The fighting seemed to come to a standstill as the Miko and the traitor made their way to where the dark lord was at. This would be the final showdown, and the victor would decide the war. She pulled her sword out of its sheath and he gripped his wand tighter. She seemed more confident than he, but after a while her confidence seemed to be rubbing off on him.

"Your forces have been neutralized and most of your army is dead. You can come peacefully now, or die," said the Miko giving her ultimatum.

"It does not matter that my army is dead, it just means they were useless. Now my dear Miko the fight is just beginning," was his response.

No more words were spoken as he began hurtling spells at the pair left and right. Those that had grown up with the traitor knew he was a powerful wizard, but since the rise of the dark lord he seemed to have lost his touch. That all disappeared today as he hurtled spells back to the dark lord at a phenomenal rate. The dark lord was not pleased to find this out, because he thought he had broken the boy. The two wizards now fought on equal terms and no one ever thought that would be possible. It was a good thing because it gave the Miko time to gear up for her own attack. If the traitor couldn't keep the dark lord occupied they wouldn't have been able to pull off what they were about to pull off.

The traitor was standing in front of the Miko attempting to shield her from the dark lord's eyes so she could prepare. On her yell he jumped out of the way and the dark lord had only a split second to realize what was going on.

"Hasta la vista baby! Sacred Dragon!" screamed the Miko as a pink dragon materialized from her sword and blasted through the dark lord.

When the light faded everyone in the crowd could do nothing but stare. After the initial shock had worn off there was cheering and celebration. It would be found out later that in using her sacred powers to take down the dark lord, the rest of the horcruxes hadn't needed destroying. When her blast hit him it purified his entire soul even the parts that weren't attached to is mortal form.

ooOOoo

We sat over looking the lake once all the hype had died down. It had taken cleverness to sneak out of the castle. She was now in my arms and I felt the most happy that I had in years. Before she left we were happy, but now I had no evil snakes breathing down my neck.

"We have waited for this for a long time haven't we?" she asked me.

"We have and though the waiting was tough I think that it makes us appreciate it more."

"I agree. I'm glad that I got here today when I did. I feel so horrible for not being here when you needed me."

"I would of rather had you at my side during all of it because only then am I at my best, but you came when I needed you the most. That is the only thing that really matters."

"I am rather curious where that leaves us now," she said and as soon as the words left her mouth the jewel began to glow.

"You will have to make a choice my dear Kagome. You can either stay in this time, or go back with your friends when they leave," said Midoriko.

That was an ultimatum I had not been expecting. I looked at her and saw the conflict in her eyes.

"I know that you are most happy in the past," I said to her.

"But Draco…"

"There is no reason to fret my dear he may go with you as well should you decide to go to the past," the Miko of the jewel stated.

I looked to her and saw that she had a mischievous glint in her eye. I wondered exactly what she was planning.

ooOOoo

1 year later

ooOOoo

It was one year ago today that the dark lord was defeated and I made my grand return to the past. As she promised Midoriko also allowed Draco to come with me. It had been interesting introducing him to the past, but he had an easier time adjusting than I had the first time around. The wizarding world wasn't technologically advanced, so that wasn't a problem for Draco with the past. As soon as we got here I had a sword forged for Draco as a welcome home present, and we was getting quite good with it. The number of demon attacks is significantly lower because the jewel is always kept under lock and key. It also didn't take long for Draco to fit in with the group, and he and Shippo have become extremely close.

"Where is the annoying runt? I am going to kill him!"

"Oh calm down Severus what did he do this time?" I asked the exasperated wizard. That's right the once potions master came back with us too. Shippo has found a new person to bug, but he gets more unusual punishments that he did from Inuyasha.

"He probably just interrupted one of Serverus' experiments," said a chuckling Narcissa, "I would think you would be used to his antics by now Severus."

"The art of potion making is not a joke!" he huffed while stalking out of the hut. It always astounded me how he could make the simple act of turning around menacing. I really think he spent too many years trying to scare kids. I also know as much as he tries to say otherwise he is actually quite the big softy not unlike my fiancé.

I turned to look at Draco's mother and smiled. Before I had left I was able to say goodbye to my own family, but I still missed them like crazy. It didn't take Narcissa long to figure out just how much leaving my family behind had hurt. After a short time in the past she had taken on a motherly figure toward me and the rest of our group, and I know we are all thankful for it. Every single one of my friends was without their parents, so it was nice to see them have someone to turn to. She had tried to do the same thing with Shippo but he had already chosen me to be his foster mom. She had been surprised that this had happened when I was only fifteen years old, but after seeing how we were together she let it be. Instead she became a sort of grandmother to him.

Adjusting to the past hadn't been that hard for the adult wizards, but getting used to the way things worked with our group was. By wizard laws we would be of age, but they assumed that we would still need looking after. That had caused some tension in the beginning because they thought that since they were older we should pay head to what they said. I will always respect an adult but this was our world, one that neither of them had experience with. The first problem had been when we went out in the middle of the night. Narcissa and Severus both followed us. I had sensed demons coming and had woken the others so that we could stop them before they attacked the village. We were so concentrated on keeping the fight away from the village that we didn't notice our other company. It is a good thing that both are competent wizards, or they could have been hurt really bad that night.

After that scary night we had a sit down and explained just how things worked in our village and group. It was hard for them to be talked down to by ones much younger than themselves. We were lucky that the next day Kaede got word that a nearby village was being attacked by a demon and was requesting help. The three of us decided it would be good for the newcomers to see exactly what it was like while we fought Naraku, and why things are the way they are. When we returned from that trip there were never problems again. They saw how we worked together and how seriously we took our duties. I think my favorite part was seeing their reactions to how our group dynamic was. Miroku defiantly lost a few brain cells that day, and Koga had made an appearance. I don't think that Koga will be making any more moves on me unless he wishes to be turned into a ferret again by Draco. During that trip they were also introduced to Sesshomaru, and taken to the remains of Narku's castle. Some have wondered why we never fully destroyed the castle. We leave it there as a reminder to where we come from and how we got to where we are today.

"Well that is everything I have to say today Inuyasha, I will be back again next week," I say as I walk away from my first loves grave.

Two arms envelope me from behind and I lean into his embrace. We are due to be married soon, and I simply cannot wait. We both went through so much to get to where we are today.

"I heard Shippo played a prank on Severus again," he said.

"Yeah, but we both know Severus secretly enjoys it," I reply.

"True. I also know what I enjoy," he says while pushing me up against the sacred tree.

"I do as well but we are not going to defile this tree or his grave!" I say while laughing and directing him to a more appropriate spot.

Yes we have all been through a lot, but it has brought us to where we are today. I know that I would not change that for the world.

ooOOoo

A/N: And there is the end of this story. I hope everyone enjoyed. Please review

Top of Form


End file.
